Bittersweet
by StormyTitan7
Summary: Young Leblanc has just moved from her home in Luca to Bevelle with her family. A hope to find the boy of her dreams, and a boy she once met, swims in her heart. But can it work the way her mind sees it? This is meant as a continuation of 'Long Hair' and a bit of a couple piece to the 'Boys Named' series, but neither is necessary to read to understand this story. Please R&R.


**By StormyTitan**

**A/N: Leblanc when she is a teenager. It is four years after 'Long Hair', but you don't have to read that to get this one (for you're information that would make her fifteen now). Oh, and Rosette (Rose) is Leblanc's 'real' name stolen from Devil Mushroom :P**

_"Chapter 1: Introduction to Something Bittersweet"_

"What?" Rosette slammed her hands into the table, standing up with shining eyes unexpectedly, "We're moving!"

Her father blinked, apparently expecting the worse of fits from the news, then smiled contently that his daughter was pleased with it, "That's right, kiddo."

"Oh, where are we going?" Rose, the short of her name, clasped her hands and fell back in the kitchen chair, images of all the handsome boys she'd meet in her head.

In Luca, their home, she had met everyone, the boys and girls. And though she had made friends with quite a few and would be sad to leave them she always dreamed of going somewhere else and meeting the boy of her dreams.

He would be the exact opposite of the boys here, who's only concern were Blitzball or business that they'd have to take over from their fathers. No, she wanted a handsome fighter with a cool spirit to match her fiery one like two puzzle pieces that perfectly went together.

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," Her mother smiled down at her, "We are going to let you choose and we'll make the arrangements."

"Really?" It was almost unbelievable how this whole situation was becoming so wonderful, "Oh, that's awesome! Let me think, hmm, where do I want us to live?"

There was bound to be cute boys in Kilika, with their tans and strong muscles, but Rose furrowed her brows at the thought of her parents, who's safety was just as important to her. Sin was still around, like it always had been, and Kilika was a dock! Right by the ocean! It was no different than living here, which is what concerned her parents enough to move their business from their cozy nook in Luca in the first place.

Bevelle, that would be nice. And she already knew for a fact that their was at least one that was handsome there…

"Bevelle!" Rosette smiled, so sure of herself she had no falter in her voice, "Let's go there!"

"It's expensive living there," The father really took in the numbers, making Rose's face fall for a moment, but he continued hopefully, "But our business always does twice as good there than we do here. Perhaps, we could manage with that."

"And if it doesn't work we can move again," Her mother patted her husband's arm and winked at her daughter, "Let's have fun and try Rose's suggestion first though."

"Yes!" Rose pumped her fist in triumph and jumped out of the chair all together, doing a dance with her hands, "We~re going to Be~velle!"

"Well," Her mother patted the air for her to calm down, "You'll need to be packed in the next two weeks and help me put the entire store in boxes. Daddy's going to have to look for a place in Bevelle and make sure we get it."

"Oh, yeah Mom no problem," She brushed off all the amazing amount of work that was waiting for her and her mother in the last weeks of summer vacation, happiness drowning it out, "Can I say bye to all my friends before we leave?"

Her mother nodded, "Do it now, because we'll be really busy from the week's on."

"I'm gonna do that," She jumped around and quickly ran out the door when her father gave a brisk nod.

She let the shop door slam behind her, her mother's scolding of doing so muffled by it, and Rose pelted the ground with her feet as she headed to the first person she wanted to say bye to first…

Yaya, the pest of a girl, who's family owned a store down the way. Her father sold clothes, just like her own father, and it was hard earnings to compete with them. But they managed to compete and, though their fathers were friendly enough, Yaya and herself had been rivals since they were three.

She opened the door to the slightly bigger store, new paint in the interior walls, and walked past the bell that jingled with her entry. She practically skipped to the counter, though that was something that Yaya did that annoyed her, and slapped the bell on the counter many times in the short moments before Yaya herself appeared.

_Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!Ting!Ting!Ting!Ting!Ting!Ting!Ting!_Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! __Ting! _  
><em>

"Stop that!" Yaya, a full year older than her, frowned as she came from the back with a handful of nice looking dresses, "Don't you know how to not be so rude so early in the morning, Rose-chan?"

"Guess what?" Rosette rubbed her sweaty with excitement palms on the front of her T-shirt that hid her underdeveloped breast that just now, at fifteen, were coming along.

Yaya sighed, her heavy chest heaving with it, "Oh I don't know, I'm very busy right now, Rose-chan…"

"I'm moving!" She threw her hands in the air and spun around, "And guess what too? It's in Bevelle!"

"Oh," Yaya, behind her smile, was green with envy, "That's nice."

"Yes it is," Rose smiled then let it fade as, like so many times before, she knew that Yaya would say something to ruin it.

"You haven't been there since four years ago right?"

"I don't know about that exact number," Rose rolled her eyes and smiled, though she did know the exact number of years, and four was right, because she painfully counted them, each and every one that passed without her going to the enchanting city since she had been banned there from her mother.

Back then, it was like the excitement she now felt. Four years ago, in the spring, her mother and father took her to Bevelle for the very first, and last time, when she was eleven. Things would've gone rightly fine if Yaya didn't show up and instigate a fight from her. She ended up in 'time out', embarrassed, and having to formulate a apology for punching Yaya in the face…many times.

Rose smiled again. Yes, as much as it pained her to be away from the wonder and color of Bevelle, that was something she could snicker at. Yaya screamed and Rose bit her hand as she made moves to get her off. Oh yes, victory was sweet though short lived as her mother stopped her.

All the same, it was a good experience too because Rose also met the most coolest boy she's ever met, and still have yet to meet, there. There, in Bevelle. The trainee who's name she never learned, past the short name of Sano, and who's face she could clearly see.

His long black hair was also something she could remember.

Dreamily, she left the store, happy as ever, and Yaya's confused words were muffled in her bliss.

Oh, how great it was going to be to live and go to school in Bevelle! Maybe she'd even see Sano again…

"Rose!" Her friends walking down the street ahead of her, called and waved.

But it was going to be sad to say goodbye to Luca…

* * *

><p>"Let's see…" Her mother sifted through the many dresses that their store sold, "What shall we dress you in for the first day in Bevellian school?"<p>

"Something pink," Rose brushed up the short blonde spikes in her hair, smiling. Four years ago, in this very city, she had long mangled hair that frizzed and got in her way. Now it was short and stylish like her mother. Maybe the boy wouldn't recognize her now, maybe he changed too, but his face was unforgettable and she was sure she'd know him when she saw him.

"Pink it is," Her mother pulled out some…interesting pieces.

Rose screwed her nose sideways, "Uhm, mom? I don't think that's…my style."

"Something more boyish then?" Her mother rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Rosie, you're not going to find that in pink."

"No, that's not what I meant," She shook her head, "I mean, maybe, something without a round white collar? I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Oh, I know," Her mother smiled warmly and rose to her feet. With her soft hands, she cupped her daughters cheek and sadly looked down, "When did you get so big, Rosie?"

"I don't know," Rosette shrugged and smiled back, "Mom don't cry, it's a good thing that I'm getting bigger. I've been so small anyways..."

"Lily?" Her father poked his head through the doorway, "Where's the box of dress trousers at? I have the stand set up but I can't find the-"

"It's by the front door, under the box of ties, Simon," Her mother turned her smile to her husband before going back to Rosette, "Now some clothes for you…"

**End of Chapter 1.…**


End file.
